(take me with you)
more ndrv3 shit despite the fact that we know. Nothing. Kaede/Saihara, refrenced character death summary i start to miss you The night after the first trial hits hard on everyone. take me with you She was crying. Saihara had never seen Kaede cry, but he'd only known her for a couple of days before this. It was strange, considering how well she'd held up during the trial, that now she she was bawling her eyes out. He couldn't bring himself to cry over the deaths of his fellow prisoners. While he would mourn for them in the most appropriate way he could, there was no reason to feel any greater sorrow. He didn't know them. None of them really knew each other. Some of the more obviously emotional students were crying as well, but Kaede stuck out like a sore thumb. As they rode back to the prison, her quiet sobs drew his attention. Kaede had acted so stoic for so long, so Saihara couldn't help but observe her. Something else about Kaede made him want to watch her, but he couldn't quite place why. It made his stomach twist, whatever it was. Everyone retreated to their rooms early. Nobody wanted to stick around in the late hour and Saihara couldn't blame any of them. He was certainly prepared to sleep until morning. Just before he entered his room, he froze. Saihara deliberated silently with himself, then walked back out into the hallway, and knocked on Kaede's door. She opened it slowly, her eyes red, "What do you want?" Saihara bit down on his lip, "May I come in, Akamatsu-san?" Kaede shrugged, "I guess..." She opened the door wider, and he entered. She closed it behind him and said, "Why are you here?" Saihara opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. After a while, he said, "I have no idea. To... talk, perhaps?" Kaede crossed her arms, "Then talk. I don't have time to stand here all night." That was a lie. They had all the time in the world. Saihara said, "You seem distraught. The trial... It's taken a rather high toll on you." "And?!" Kaede snapped, "Two people just died! Of course I'm distraught!" Saihara swallowed, "I didn't mean to offend you." Kaede took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." "No, I understand," Saihara replied, "You're more deeply affected than I originally thought." Kaede stared blankly at him, "Huh?" "During the trial," Saihara explained, "You were cool and composed, but now..." "I'm a mess," Kaede finished. Saihara replied, "I wouldn't have said that." Kaede sighed, "It's... It's just not fair. People were killed, and we couldn't do anything to stop it." Saihara said, "They were the ones who chose to kill in the first place." Kaede didn't reply, but tear began running down her face again. He took a step forwards, and rested a tentative hand on her shoulder, "Akamatsu-san..." Kaede looked at him, tears filling up her sad blue eyes. Then, she flew forwards, and caught him in a hug. It was an awkward sensation, but she pressed her face into his shoulder, soaking his coat. Saihara closed his arms around her back. He felt warm, suddenly, and he didn't think it had to do with the hug, at least not directly. She let go as quickly as she had latched on, and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, that was way out of line-" Saihara chuckled, "It's fine. I hope you have a safe night." "Wait," Kaede said. He looked at her, and she added, "W-Would you mind staying a little longer? I... I want to talk about a few things." Saihara nodded, "Very well. I don't mind." They took a seat on her bed and talked, talked about anything and everything. Neither of them slept, but both of them smiled, laughed, and in Kaede's case, cried. It was ridiculously comforting, but Saihara knew that he couldn't afford to get attached to her. Someone would kill again. Someone might kill her. And if Kaede was to die, Saihara couldn't be attached to her, lest he crumble in the face of her demise. When the bell for morning went off, Kaede grabbed his hand, and looked at him with her bright smile and brilliant gaze. ...He could afford to stay with a little longer. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Kaehara Category:Finished Stories Category:NDRV3